Une liaison dangereuse
by Kaorulabelle
Summary: Pendant un piquenique, il y a de nombreux fléaux: la pluie, les oiseaux mangeurs de sandwich, les fourmis... Si vous ralez pour de si petites choses, pensez donc à nos pauvres héros. Eux, ils souffrent vraiment.


Liaison dangereuse ©

**Disclaimer**En dehors de Takenori qui est déjà à moi, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de

Nobuhiro Watsuki qui a promis sous la menace de peut-être me les offrir un jour,

En particulier Kaoru, Kamatari et Misao.

Kaoru était allongée, les bras en croix. Du sang perlait au coin de ses lèvres. Son ruban déchiré trainait dans la terre poussieureuse. Ses cheveux retombaient sur son kimono déchiré, et masquaient une blessure sanglante derrière sa tête et une autre sur sa poitrine. Un mince sourire éclairait son visage tuméfié. Kenshin, penché au dessus d'elle, sanglotait des " pardon, pardonne-moi, je te demande pardon… " . Kaoru, souriant toujours, articula dificilement : "Tu est par…donné. A…dieu Ken… Non, Shinta. Shinta… Je t'ai…" Sur ce, son sourire retomba, son visage se détendit, et elle s'éteint définitivement.

"Kaoru, Kaoru hurla Kenshin. Takenori, pourquoi as-tu fait ça?! "

Il s'écroula sur le corps désormais sans vie de Kaoru.

-

Toute cette histoire remontait au début de la journée. Kaoru et Kenshin était partis à la demande du jeune homme. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à la déclaration que Kaoru lui avait faite avant le combat contre Enishi, deux mois auparavant (cf. vol 21) . Il se souvenait de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie au cœur en voyant le faux cadavre, et de sa joie lorsque omoe lui avait annoncé que la jeune kendoka était toujours vivante. Il se rappelait la larme qui avait creusé un sillon humide sur sa joue lors de son départ pour Kyoto, et ausii de la pensée qui lui avait sauvé la vie lors du combat contre Shishio, et de tout le reste. Il en avait conclu qu'il l'aimait, et ce depuis longtemps. Mais il ne pouvait le lui dire en présence de tout les autres, et c'est pourquoi il était à présent en forêt en compagnie de la jeune fille. Après un délicieux pique-nique, pendant lequel le kendoka s'était servi de son katana comme couteau, Kenshin regarda Kaoru dans les yeux et lui dit :

" Kaoru, j'ai quelque chose d'important et de très difficile à te dire, mais avant je veux que tu me promette de ne pas m'interrompre.

- Promis, dit-elle en levant la main droite.

- Voilà, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que je ressens pour toi depuis notre rencontre, et j'en suis arrivé à une conclusion toute simple : je t'aime. Je t'aime à la folie, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme et c'est pourquoi je vais partir pour toujours.

Elle fait mine de vouloir parler.

" Tais-toi, s'il-te-plait, tu as promis. Je vais quitter ton dojo pour deux raisons : la premièmere, c'est que, quand tu m'a fait ta déclaration, tu pensais que tu voulais rester auprès de moi car tu m'aime comme un très bon ami, avec qui tu peux tout partager, et que je t'aime trop pour vivre auprès de toi en n'étant considéré que comme tel. Chuut, tu as promis! Bon, la deuxième est que je t'ai suffisamment mise en danger comme ça. Des combats comme ceux contre Jine, Saito, Shishio ou Enishi, il y en aura encore, c'est mon destin de toujours me battre, et je tiens trop à toi pour qu'il t'arrive malheur par ma faute. Voilà ce que j'avais à te dire et j'espère que tu as compris que rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

- Kenshin, ce que tu m'as dit ne tiens pas debout. C'est vrai quoi! Pendant tout tes combats, même si j'étais en danger, je craignais plus pour ta vie que pour la mienne. Tu n'est pas un héros immortel! Mégumi m'a confirmé que si fort que tu sois, combattre continue à t'affaibliret que tu finira par ne pas y survivre.

- Mais…

- Ta gueule. Je t'ai laissé parler, alors à mon tour."

Elle baissa la tête.

" La raison pourquoi je m'inquiétait pour toi, c'est la même que celle pour laquelle je t'ai faitcette déclaration. Je t'aime beaucoup plus que comme un simple ami. Je suis amoureuse de toi, et ce depuis que je t'ai demandé de rester, toi, Kenshin, pas Battosaï l'assassin. Tu dois t'en souvenir! Si je ne te l'ai pas dit avant, c'est simplement parce que je ne pouvait pas croire qu'un homme mur tel que toi pourrais aimer une gamine de 17 ans comme moi, violente, nulle en cuisine et sans beauté particulière (Kenshin fronça les sourcils) plutôt qu'une femme comme Megumi par exemple, plus mure, plus belle, plus sympa que moi. Quant-à-moi, ton âge ne m'a jamais empêché de t'aimer, et d'espérer que ce soit réciproque. L'espoir fait vivre, dit-on, et aussi rêver. Toutes les nuits, je rêve de devenir ta femme, par le corps d'abord, puis par le mariage. Je ne suis pas une seconde Tomoe, Megumi me l'a assuré et je la crois. Mais, je t'en supplie, ne pars pas! Si tu pars, si tu me quitte, j'abandonnerai tout pour te suivre, sinon j'en mourrai de chagrin! Demande comment j'ai réagi à ceux qui étaient là lors de ton départ pour Kyoto! Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'ai déprimé pendant deux jours entiers jusqu'à ce que Yahiko et Megumi me convainquent de te rejoindre! Je ne mangeais plus, je ne dormais plus, je ne parlais plus, et je pleurais, pleurais, pleurais! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne pas revivre cet enfer! Alors, je t'en prie, ne mme laisse pas! "

Elle releva la tête et Kenshin pût voir son beau visage baigné de larmes.

" Kaoru, Kaoru, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas! (il la serra contre lui tandis qu'elle éclatait en sanglots) Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir pleurer, encore moins par ma faute! Te voir spuffrir me fait aussi souffrir! Lors de mon fameux départpour Kyoto, je ne me suis pas retourné pour ne pas que tu vois une larme couler sur ma joue.

- C'est vrai? fit la jeune fille en se calmant peu à peu.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'ai pleuré que trois fois dans ma vie: le jour de la mort de Tomoe, celui de mon départ pour Tokyo…

- Une seule larme ce jour là…

- Oui mais c'est beaucoup. J'ai aussi pleuré le jour ou je t'ai cru morte, tuée par Enishi mais surtout par ma faute.Tu sais, je n'ai même pas pleuré quand mes parents sont morts. Ce n'est pas que je ne les aimais pas, ni même que je n'avais pas de cœur, mais il faut vraiment que je tienne énormément à une personne pour qu'elle soit capable de me faire pleurer. Toi, tu y est parvenue par trois fois.

- Trois?!

- Regarde moi."

En effet, Kaoru pu voir des larmes déborder des yeux de son aimé.

" Je te l'ai dit, je ne supporte pas de te faire pleurer."

Elle lui essuya tendrement les yeux en souriant.

" Ah, Kaoru, si tu savais. Si tu pouvait savoir le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de toi, de tes yeux si doux et pourtant si vifs, de tes lêvres pures et fraiches, de ton corps si parfait!

- Tu est mignon quand tu rougis.

- Tu arrive à me faire pleurer et rougir en quelques minutes, c'est dire comme je t'aime! Être auprès de toi me réchauffe le cœur.

- Je t'aime Kenshin, c'est pour ça

- Je t'aime aussi. Désormais, appelle-moi Shinta, c'est mon vrai prénom. Tu est la seule dont j'ai envie d'entendre que j'ai un "cœur généreux". Et c'est décidé, je reste.

- Tu me le jure?

- Je te jure d'être toujours auprès de toi toujours auprès de toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais à une condition.

- Laquelle?

- Approche ta tête."

Il tint ce délicat et fin visage dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser. À peine surprise, Kaoru y répondit et enserra de ses mains le cou du jeune homme tandis que celui-ci baissait les siennes sur la taille de la jeune fille. Le baiser se fit langoureux et le jeune homme caressa la fine taille de la jeune fille, puis ses hanches. Ce premier baiser prit fin tandis que la jeune fille murmurait " Je t'aime, petit pervers. " en souriant. Ils s'apprétaient à recommencer quand une fine pluie fit son apparition. Kaoru semblait désolée. Kenshin lui dit:

" Viens, rentrons. Ne t'en fait pas, on continuera ce soir.

- Promis, Shinta? fit la jeune kendoka d'une voix enfantine.

- Promis, après tout c'était ma condition pour rester. Et puis, ça ne veut dire qu'une chose : tu est aussi perverse que moi. Hi hi hi…

- Pfff. Toi alors…"

Ils partirent, et bien que ce soit très mal vu à l'époque, ils se tenaient amoureusement par la taille, heureux de leur amour réciproque. Une fois à la lisière de la forêt, Kaoru poussaun cri perçant. Affolée, elle montra son bras à Kenshin : il était traversé par une flèche. En même temps, le ruban qui retenait sa douce chevelure s'était fiché dans le sol, arraché par une flèche semblable. L'ancien assassin leva les yeux et vit, dans un arbre, un homme chatain très clair, grand avec des yeux plus noirs que le charbon, animés par une flamme couleur d'enfer. Il tenait un arc, un carquois rempli de flèches, et un sabre.

" Alors Battosaï, on se promène avec sa petite amie? Pourtant, la forêt est dangereuse, et il ne faut pas s'y balader sans arme."

Kenshin s'apperçu avec horreur que le sabre lui appartenait.

-

Après une longue séance de soin durant laquelle la jeune femme médecin avait du retirer deux pointes de flêches du bras et du cœur du maître adjoint de l'école Kamiya Kassin Ryû, Megumi fit quelques points de suture avant de déclarer:

" Ça y est, elle est sauvée. Il lui faudra beaucoup de repos mais elle guérira, elle est résistante. Elle a eu de la chance que la flèche n'atteigne pas son cœur. Préviens le pauvre Kenshin, idiot.

- D'accord sale renard, répondit Sanosuke. Je te préviens, il déprime grâve. Pas comme quand le décoloré aux lunettes noires l'avait précipité en enfer, mais il passe son temps à gueuler "pardon Kaoru" . Je crois qu'il a pété un cable.

- Ce ne sera jamais pire que toi de toute façon. Tu est irrécupérable.

- Ah bon? Ouin!!!

- Je plaisante.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et il sortit avec des cœurs à la place des yeux en pensant qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir une petite amie pareille. Quelques instants plus tard, Kenshin était au courant que Kaoru allait mieux. Il vint à la clinique Oguni pour remercier Mégumi, puis alla voir Kaoru quelques minutes, celle-ci étant trop faible ppour supporter une visite plus longue.

" Kaoru, lui murmura-t-il, je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé. Malgré tout, je vais rester et attendre ta guérison, car je te l'ai promis. Je reviendrai demain. Je t'aime."

Elle sourit mais ne put ouvrir les yeux. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur son front et sortit soulagé.

-

L'homme dans l'arbre toisa kenshin d'un air moqueur.

" Qui est-tu? demanda l'ex-assassin.

- Je m'appelle Takenori. J'ai choisi pour passe-temps d'éliminer tout ceux qui, comme toi et bien d'autres encore, ne méritent pas de vivre pour avoir aidé à l'instauration d'une époque où il est presque impossible de se battre contre un adversaire valable.

- D'accord pour qu'on se combatte mais laisse Kaoru en dehors de tout ça.

- Elle s'appelle donc Kaoru, fit-il en se passant la langue sur les lêvres d'un air gourmand. Pas mal la fillette. Elle sera donc ma nouvelle geisha privée. Ça tombe bien, j'ai tué l'autre parce qu'elle était enceinte. Et puis je me lassait d'elle, elle était là depuis délà deux mois… Venez les gars, c'est à vous.

Une troupe troupe d'hommes avec la même panoplie que Takenori et une longue corde épaisse descendit de l'arbre. La suite se passa très vite: les subordonnés de Takenori tirèrent sur les extrimités des vêtements de Kenshin de façon à le projetter et à le bloquer contre un arbre. Ils le ficelèrent ensuite de façon si serrée qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. En même temps, Takenori s'approcha de Kaoru et la plaqua violemment contre un arbre, lui ouvrant l'arrière de la tête.

" Maintenant, regarde bien ce que je vais faire à ta maîtresse Battosaï!!! "

Ken se débatti mais ses liens étaient trop serrés et ses geoliers trops nombreux. Takenori enleva la flèche toujours fichée dans le bras de Kaoru, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il lui saisit les poignets d'une main, et lui déchira le haut de son kimono de l'autre, avant d'écarter le second plus léger, situé en dessous, pour découvrir sa poitrine à l'arrondi parfaît. Kaoru, bien qu'encore assomée par sa blessure à la tête, lui lança un "Coup de pied de l'Apocalypse" (cf vol. 25), ce qui arracha un hurlement de douleur au samuraï. Fou de rage, ce dernier la gifla, l'assomant tout-à-fait, lui cria un "sale garce" retentissant, puis écarta violemment ses deux seins. Il lêcha le milieu de sa poitrine, puis remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres, forcant le passage avec sa langue. Il descendit ensuite ses mains, écarta les pans du kimono de Kaoru juste sous sa ceinture, et commença à la caresser. Elle ne put résister à ce viol de son intimité, à peine consciente, et ne put crier car les lèvres de Takenori emprissonnait les siennes.

C'en fut trop pour Kenshin qui, d'un seul coup, fit éclater ses liens, assoma la moitié des gardes et s'attaqua aux autres. Se voyant en danger, Takenori cessa de " s'amuser", sortit une flèche de son carquois, et le planta dans le sein gauche de son "jouet". La pauvre jeune fille, trop faible pour crier, et s'affala lourdement sur le sol, tandis que le sang qui coulait de son cœur enmenait sa vie avec lui. Kenshin accouru. Lorsque Takenori lui dit que c'était trop tard, que Kaoru était mourrante, notre héros le jeta violemment contre un arbre puis s'élança vers sa bien-aimée en pleurant.

-

Kenshin tint sa promesse et revint tout les jours. Au fur et à mesure que Kaoru allait mieux, ses visites s'allongeaient. La jeune fille put ainsi retourner au dojo trois mois plus tard. Elle était complètement guérie. Kenshin allait bien, mais ses yeux avaient perdu l'éclat qui plaisait tant à Kaoru. Un soir, elle vint dans sa chambre lui demander ce qui lui arrivait. Il lui répondit par une autre question en lui prenant les mains:

" Kaoru, je t'ai beaucoup fait souffrir ces trois derniers mois: tu a failli te faire violer, tu a été gravement blessée, au bord de la mort, et tu as eu de grandes douleurs jusqu'à ta guérison. Même maintenant, tu reste comme une fleur fragile. Malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer, est-ce que…Est-ce que tu m'aime encore? "

Il a les larmes aux yeux. Elle soupire.

" C'était donc pour ça que tu étais si sombre? Kenshin… Je pensais avoir été sufisamment claire mais je voit que tu n'a pas compris…Kenshin, quand j'aime, ce n'est pas à la légère. Il en faut plus que ça pour que je cesse d'aprécier quelqu'un! Toi, je ne t'apprécie pas. Je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais aimé et je n'aimerai jamais qui que ce soit de la même façon que je t'aime toi. En t'aimant, je savais que je prenait des risques et je ne regrette pas d'en avoir pris. Maintenant, si tu en doute il vaut peut-être mieu qu'on… "

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant longuement.

" Kenshin, murmura Kaoru

- Appelle-moi Shinta. C'est mon vrai prénom et tu est la seule personne que j'ai envie de l'entendre prononcer.

- D'accord Shinta

- Et… excuse-moi d'avoir douté de toi, ma Kaoru. Je suis…

Ce fut au tour de Kaoru de l'embrasser pour lui couper la parole. Un sourire éclaira alors le visage de Kenshin, rallumant au passage une petite lumière charmante dans ses yeux. Il serra plus fort et plus tendrement dans ses bras celle que son cœur avait choisi.

Ils passèrent une nuit merveilleuse car, dans un corps à corps passionné, ils poursuivirent ce qu'ils avaint débuté en foret trois mois auparavant.

Le lendemain matin, Kenshin présenta un simple anneau d'argent à Kaoru, qui répondit en l'embrassant à sa muette demande. Elle lui murmura un "je t'aime Shinta" frais à l'oreille de Ken, qui n'avait jamais entendu de mot plus doux.

Epilogue

Six mois plus tard.

Ce fut une une magnifique union. Kaoru était resplendissante et Kenshin plein de joie de vivre, surtout que le couple seul conaissait une merveilleuse nouvelle: Kaoru était enceinte. Ceci n'avait rien d'étonnant vu le nombre de fois ou ils s'étaient offert du plaisir ensemble. On ne remarquait cependant pas encore la grossesse, ce qui les arrangeait étant donné qu'il était mal vu à l'époque qu'une jeune fille soit enceinte hors mariage, même de son futur époux.

Kaoru avait dit oui à Kanshin sans hésitation. Elle ne risquait plus rien car Takenori avait été enfermé par la police.

Misao et Aoshi s'étaient également mariés ce beau jour de juillet, pour partager les frais avec nos deux kendoka. Aoshi, Le Aoshi avait même sourit en voyant sa Misao s'emmêler maladroitement les pieds dans son beau kimono fleurie. Il la trouvait si mignonne!

Megumi s'était quant-à-elle fiancée avec son " irrécupérable imbécile ", et ce dernier attendait que sa " femme renard adorée " retrouve sa famille pour l'épouser.

Tae, mariée à Kujiranami de même que sa sœur au merveilleux Kamatari, portait dans ses bras une des jumelles dont elle avait accouché deux mois plus tôt, et l'autre était dans les bras de Sae.

Les hormones commençant enfin à avoir de l'effet sur Tsubame et Yahiko, ce dernier profitaient de tout son temps libre pour séduire sa belle.

Bref, le soleil brillait et brulaient sur un ciel sansnuage.

Owari (fin)

Fanfic finie d'écrire le 19 avril 2003 à 15h 00min 44sec, et de recopier le 5 juillet 2003 à 15h 38min 59sec.

Vive Kaoru, Misao, Kamatari, misao, le sexe et les lasagnes.

Kaorulabelle

Tout droits réservée, Kaorulabelle © au capital de 2euros50...


End file.
